


Baby!

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Original Character(s), Pregnant Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Runs Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Future AU, where Stiles (Fem!Stiles) and Scott live together as a couple and have been for a couple years. Now that Beacon Hills is a safe place everything has been calm. Until this morning.





	Baby!

"Stiles, babe. What's wrong?"

I've been avoiding Scott for two days.

Actually, I've been avoiding everyone for two days. I just don't know what to do. I mean I'm 20 years old and pregnant. I haven't even finished college yet. Scott, my boyfriend, the father, is still in college too and I don't think he's ready to be a parent.

Hell, I'm not ready.

Oh god. What am I gonna tell him?

"Hello, Stiles." I didn't answer him. I just continued to stare at my hands in my lap. "What's going on? Are you breaking up with me." I heard the sadness in his voice and it broke me.

I busted into tears and sobbed into my hands. Scott was instantly by my side and pulling me to his chest.

"Stiles. Please tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

I turned to him with teary eyes. He gave me one look before whipping my tears away and picking me up bridal style. He picked me up and sat down with me on his lap, on the bed.

"I-I'm not breaking up with you," I heard him sigh in relief. "But you might want to break up with me."

He squeezed me tighter against him and shook his head.

"I would never break up with you. I love you. Your-"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

I felt him loosen his hold on me-It made me cry harder. I knew he wouldn't want me after I told him. I jumped off his lap and ran out of our room without a second glance. I ran into Melissa, Scott's mom, at the door.

"Oh hey, Stiles. I was just dropping some of Scott's old stuff from the house."

She looked up and faced me. She gave me a worried look when she saw my tears.

"Oh, sweetie. What's wrong? What happened?"

I started crying again and ran out of the house. Pulling my keys out of my pocket and I jumped in my Jeep before pulling out and speeding out of our neighborhood.

I drove for I don't know how long. I started crying again making it hard to see. Figured I should probably stop so I don't wreck, I pulled off the side of the road and sobbed.

Scott probably hates me now.

He's gonna break up with me.

I'm gonna lose my best friend, and boyfriend on the same day.

How am I gonna survive this?

Scott's POV

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

What?

Did I hear her correctly?

Is she pregnant?

I loosened my hold on her in shock. I guess that was the wrong thing to do because next thing I know, Stiles is running out of our house before I can stop her. I was about to go after her when my mom comes in asking why she's crying.

"Well! Why the hell did I just see Stiles, running out of your room in tears? Did you break up with her? Scott!"

"Sh-She's p-pregnant."

My mom stared at me with wide eyes.

"What am I gonna do? I can't be a father. But I can't tell her to get rid of it. That's my baby, it would be wrong. I don't want her to give it up either. Mom help me. What should I do?"

She gave me a sad smile and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Come here, hun." She put her arms around me and gave me hug. "Do want to have this baby?"

"Of course I do. I've always wanted kids with Stiles. But isn't it a little too early? I mean, we've barely lived our lives yet."

"Scott, your 20 years old. You have a good stable job, as does Stiles. You both live together. You're happy. What's wrong?"

"We're too young. I'm mean, we're still kids our selves."

"Scott, you love her don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's everything to me," I replied honestly.

"Well right now, she's crying somewhere all alone because she thinks the father of her unborn baby hates her."

Hearing those words I stood up immediately and got my keys.

"Scott. Make sure you don't lose her and make sure she's safe."

I nodded once before heading out to find her. I took my car cause it's safer than the motorcycle.

Stiles' POV

I've been in my car crying for an hour. I don't know where I am. All I can think about is how I'm going raise this baby on my own. 

I know this is dangerous but I can't really care right now. As if fate would have it, a car stopped behind me and someone ran out of it and head towards me. My whole body froze as the strange man got closer. When he reached my door I squeezed my eyes shut waiting what was inevitably going to happen.

An embarrassing squeak escaped my lips as the man pulled me out and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fuck Stiles. I have been looking everywhere for you." Scott's familiar voice rang in my ears.

I relaxed into hold knowing I was safe. Well, physically safe, emotionally I don't think so.

Is that why he's here? He found me just so he could finish breaking up with me? Tear pooled own my cheeks quickly only to be caught by Scott's finger.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying and why did you run out of the house?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because your gonna break up with me and now I'm gonna have to raise this baby all on my own and I don't want to do that!" My voice cracked in the making me curse my emotional state. Tears kept falling down and I couldn't stop them.

He pulled me into another hug and started whispering calm words in my ear.

"Sh..Sh... Sh. It's alright Sti. I got you."

I started to melt into his arms. My sobs turned into sniffles and whimpers.

Your weak Stiles.

"Stiles. I don't want to break up with you."

In a flash, I was no longer in his arms.

"You what? But then why did you make it seem like you did?"

"Baby, you didn't let me speak. I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I love you, and I still love you. Your my mate Stiles. I'm not going to leave you."

I jumped into his arms and laughed.

"Oh god, Scott. I was so scared. I mean we're so young and we haven't even finished college yet."

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's not like we're raising this baby alone. We have a whole pack on our side."

I grinned when I saw his adorable puppy dog smile.

"You really want to raise this baby with me?" My voice was only a whisper. If Scott wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Of course I do, and I want something else too."

I gave him a confused look. He only laughed and went down on one knee.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw what was in his hand.

"Stiles. You are the love of my life. You were there for me through everything. You were there when my dad left. You helped me transition into a werewolf. You were there during my first full moon. You stayed by my side even when I was a shitty Alpha. You are not only my anchor but also my best friend. And now, you're the mother of my unborn child. You not only make me the happiest man in the world, but also the luckiest. I could never ask for a better soul mate."

I looked down at the ring in tears. It was my mother's ring.

How did he get that?

"Your dad gave it to me when I asked for his blessing. I've been planning to ask you for three months now. I never could find the right time. I guess now will work. So what do you say? Wanna get married?"

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms when he stood up. He placed kisses all over my face.

"Yay!" I looked over to see the pack waiting by Derek's car.

"Where did Y'all come from?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I might have sent the pack out to search for you." Scott said shyly. I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Well, we all owe Derek 50 bucks."

I gave them a confused look.

Lydia spoke up. "We betted on when Y'all would get engaged. Most of us thought when you graduated college. I bet on Christmas next year. Liam and Issac thought high school graduation."

I started at them in shock.

"Wow. Ok, rude." They all laughed at my shocked look.

"Forget it," said Lydia. "Now I call planning the baby shower and I better be the godmother."

I rolled my eyes and started to go to my Jeep. I didn't get two feet before Scott grabbed me around the waist and steered me to his car.

"Nope. I'm not letting you drive."

"And why the hell not?" I said stubbornly.

"Because not only are you unstable, but your pregnant."

"What the hell do you mean unstable?" I snapped.

"Stiles. We're not in Beacon Hills."

"What!?" I looked around only to realized I've never seen this road before.

"How the fuck..."

"See. Unstable. Now, someone needs to follow us in Stiles' Jeep."

Scott lead me back to his car. He even opened my door so he could help me in.

"Jesus Scott. I'm pregnant not dying."

"Shut up let me be a good fiancé." He playfully growled and shut the door before I could reply.

I heard the pack laugh at us. I pouted and slouched in my seat. They laughed harder at my expense.

"Love you!" He yelled. I gave him a fake smile and flipped him off.

__

1 Month Later

Scott and I are on our way to get our to see an OB/GYN that specializes in the supernatural. Apparently, she helped Derek's mom.

Right now Scott's saying that he thinks our baby is going to be a boy. I told him I think it's a girl.

Oh, and since it's a werewolf, we get to find out the sex today. Werewolf pregnancies only last 5 months.

"I'm serious babe. Our a baby is gonna be a boy."

"Scott, I'm telling you right now. It's a girl!"

We argued all the way to the clinic. Even walking in we were arguing.

"I swear to god Scott. I'm gonna shoot one day with a wolfsbane bullet."

Someone coughed before he could reply. It was then that I realized all the wolves in the room looking at me in fear. They could sense Scott's power. Since he was a True Alpha, his scent gave off a more powerful vibe than a normal Alpha.

I heard someone quietly clear their throat. I turned seeing the desk lady wave us over.

"Yes?" I asked nicely.

"You need to sign in." She answered.

"Oh yes. Scott, you do it while I sit down."

I sat down next to another mother. Her eyes flashed yellow, trying to intimidate me. I laughed in her face causing her to stare at me in disbelief.

"Oh, sweetie. I may be human, but I've been up against an alpha pack, a rouge Alpha who came back alive again twice and possessed by a nogistude. You don't scare me in the slightest." The other wolves looked at me in fear.

I heard Scott scoff from where he was signing the papers.

"Darling, be kind."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get comfortable in the stupid chair.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCall?" I gave Scott an amused glare when he smirked.

"What? I had a chance and I took it." I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.

"Oh shut up and help me up." He gave me a goofy smile and helped me out of my chair and led me to the room. 

Time Skip

"Ok. This is going to be cold, Mrs. McCall. Now, we can find out the sex today. Do y'all want that?"

We both nodded enthusiastically, making the doctor laugh.

He started rubbing the gel on my stomach making me shiver. It really is cold. I watched the doctor nervously. He kept rubbing the gel when he gasped. He looked at the screen again worriedly.

"Oh god. What is it? What's wrong?"

My breathing was becoming erratic. Scott ran to me and held my hand. He growled at the doctor and flashed his red Alpha eyes. I saw the doctor visibly flinch at Scott's glare.

"What's wrong with my child?" He roared.

"I-It's alright. Your babies are alright."

We both relaxed upon hearing our babies were ok.

Wait.

Did he say, babies?

"Babies!" Scott and I screamed at the same time.

"How many!?" I demanded.

"T-Two." The doctor said quietly.

Once I heard him, I smacked Scott upside the head. He looked at me with guilty eyes. 

He looked like a kicked puppy.

He was a puppy.

"Scott you bastard! How the fuck am I going to birth werewolf twins. Your sleeping on the couch for a very long time!" He whimpered into my chest. 

He gave me another guilty look, but I knew he was trying to hide his smile. It wasn't long until his smile broke through and he looked at me with love. I couldn't be mad at him for long when he gave me that look. I smiled at him leaned up giving him a sweet kiss.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be huge. Oh, I love you, Scott McCall."

"And I, you Stiles McCall."

"It's a boy and a girl." The doctor interrupted.

We looked at each other burst out laughing. We couldn't stop.

"I guess we were both right." Said Scott smiling.

"I guess so."

__

4 Months Later

"Ahh! Scott. I'm gonna kill you piece of shit!"

"She doesn't mean it, sweetie. She's in a lot of pain and she needs to let it out." Assured Scott's mom.

"Oh no! I fucking mean it!" Scott whimpered hearing me.

"Scott come over and hold my hand." I pleaded.

He ran to my side and held my hand. He kept giving me assuring words to help me. It helped a whole lot.

"It's ok love. One more push. Come on baby."

I pushed again using all my strength. Next thing I know I hearing the most beautiful sound in the world. My baby crying. The nurse, a woman, Scott wouldn't let any males in the room, took my baby off to clean it.

"Congratulations. You have a handsome, healthy boy." The nurse said.

I started to tear up. I was about to ask to hold him when I felt another contraction. It was blinding pain.

"Ahh! Ugh. I can't do it. It hurts too much...I'm sorry."

Scott grabbed my hand again. I started to black out. I could hear Scott screaming at me to keep my eyes open. I tried but it was a losing battle.

 

 

 

 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I kept hearing this annoying sound. I tried to block it out but it wouldn't go away.

"Ugh. Scott, turn off the damn alarm."

I heard someone run to my bed.

"Oh god. Stiles!"

I opened my eyes to see a teary-eyed Scott. He looked like a wreck. He had bags under his eyes s=and his hair was disheveled

"Oh, Scott. What happened. Why are you crying?"

"You died. The pain was too much and you died. They had to give you an emergency C-section. They gave you CPR. I lost you. You were dead. You've been out for two days" By the time he finished he was holding on to me in tears.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him as he cried.

"Shh... I'm here. I'm alive. Wait where are the babies?"

I looked around the room and noticed the pack and our parents were in here. Everyone looked like a wreck. I looked around more but I couldn't find my babies.

"Our daughter is in an incubator right now. She kept crying so they put our son with her. Apparently, she stopped crying as soon as they set him down."

I smiled thinking about my babies and knowing that they were safe and alive.

"Have you named them yet?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? And have you skin me alive? Of course not." The pack laughed hearing him.

"I want to see them."

Scott ran out, calling the nurse. Not five minutes later he came in with two bundles of joy. I reached out to hold them and I gasped seeing their faces. They were absolutely beautiful.

"How about Claudia?" I said. I looked at my dad and saw him smile with unshed tears.

"I love that." Said Scott.

"What about our son?" I asked.

__

5 Months Later

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here this evening to unite Scott McCall and Stiles Stlinski in holy matrimony. Are there any objections?"

Scotts eyes flashed alpha red at the crowd in warning. Everyone including me laughed at his threat.

"Alright, settle down," the preacher said laughing as well. " Scott, do you take Stiles Stilinski, as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness, and through health, through richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

I looked over at my babies. They were sitting in Lydia and Jackson's lap. I smiled remembering the night Scott proposed. Oh, how scared I was. But it was all so stupid. Scott loved me and I loved him. I knew in that moment that I would never love anyone else.

"I do."

"And do you, Stiles Stilinski, take Scott McCall, as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness, and through health, through richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Well by the honor of me. I know declare you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Scott grabbed me around the waist and smashed his lips to mine. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and gave me a big smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I kissed again as he led me down the aisle.

__

18 Years Later

"Mom! Claudia won't get out of the bathroom. I need to get ready."

"Junior, you can shower in mine and your father's bathroom. Claudia! Stop hogging the bathroom in the morning."

I heard the door to the bathroom opening.

"But mom! I have to put on my makeup."

I rolled my eyes at her excuse. Just before I could answer, Scott, interrupted.

"You don't need makeup sweetie. You're just like your mother. You both are already beautiful without it."

I smiled. Even after all these years he still can make me swoon."

"Thanks, daddy."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as I finished making breakfast. It was the twins 18th birthday so I decided to make their favorite breakfast. It's the famous Stilinski cinnamon pancakes. It has a secret recipe that only my mother and I know.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as I set the table. I relaxed in their hold and leaned my head on his chest.

"Good morning love."

I turned around in his arms. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. I still felt that spark even after all these years. He tightened his hold around my waist with a growl.

"Mmm. Good morning as well." He gave his puppy dog smile.

"What time will the others be here?" He asked.

"The pack is coming around 12 but Dad and Mama McCall will be here at 11."

He hummed and kissed me again.

"Ooh, gross guys." Exclaimed Junior. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. When you find someone you love, you'll do the same," I told him.

"Yah like Danielle," Junior growled at Claudia at the mention of Lydia and Jackson's daughter.

"I knew you guys would end up together, Didn't I tell you, Scott." I smacked Scott's shoulder making him wince.

"No mom. She doesn't like me like that." I frowned.

"Junior. I'm her best friend. She tells me everything. Especially about how much she likes you."

Junior's eyes lit up after Claudia said this.

"Really?" He asked.

"She would kill if I said anything but yes. Ever since a few months ago when that douche was harassing her and you punched him."

Scott went over and patted Junior's shoulder.

"Good job son."

"Yah well in that case. I should tell you... James may or may not have told me he liked you." James was Erica and Boyd's son.

"What?" I knew that look. That's the look I got when Scott first told me he liked me.

Scott growled beside making me punch him in the arm.

"Don't you dare growl." Scout pouted at me.

"All rights kids. Finish your breakfasts. Everyone will be here in an hour for your party."

"Yes, mom." They both said.

"And kids. Happy birthday."

Time Skip

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Claudia and Junior! Happy birthday to you!"

We all clapped when they blew out their candles. I felt tears in my eyes. My babies were now 18. Junior saw me crying ran to my side whipping my tears.

"Whats wrong mom? Are you ok?" Oh, I love my son.

"Your both growing up!" He smiled and gave me a hug. I felt Claudia come and give me a hug too.

"Oh, I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

"Go enjoy the party. Talk to your true loves. I'll be fine." They rolled their eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading off to their friends. The girls and I headed to the kitchen while the boys stayed and helped with the food.

"So," Lydia started. "Is Junior gonna finally man up and ask out my daughter?" I rolled my eyes at her bluntness.

"Well, Claudia told him that Danielle likes him this morning and his face just lit up like a kid on Christmas. So I think so, yeah." The girls all awed.

"Good, he's good for her." I nodded and headed out with the drinks. The girls followed behind gossiping.

"What about Claudia?" Asked Erica.

"Junior told her that your James likes her so she's gonna talk to him. I swear she had the same face I had when Scott told me he wanted to go on a date for the first time."

"Yeah, he talks about Claudia all the time. I think they'll be good together."

We all nodded watching our kids taking. They were all falling in love just like us.

Junior was flirting a storm with Danielle. And Claudia was making heart eyes at James. Allison and Issac's son, Tyler, was flirting with Liam and Hayden"s daughter, Ashton. Derek ended up marrying a girl he went to high school with. They have an older son who's off at college and couldn't make it and a little 7-year-old girl.

We all had our happily ever after and couldn't be happier.


End file.
